Vampire Knight - New Kid
by Melancholia Shae
Summary: Overview - "Hey, isn't that the new kid? What's she doing in the night class..." Being the new student to any school is difficult, but pretending to be a vampire to learn more about them? Perhaps not such a good idea. Some secrets are better off, left secrets.


Overview -

"Hey, isn't that the new kid? What's she doing in the night class..."

Being the new student to any school is difficult, but pretending to be a vampire to learn more about them? Perhaps not such a good idea. They know she is human, just by the scent of her blood. Though even as a day class student, she wants to learn more. Nobody really asks nowadays. Let's just hope this student doesn't get in too much trouble... Curiosity killed the cat.

Chapter One -

The class was so... Well, strange. People sat on windowsills instead of seats, and some stood, whilst others sat. I was sitting of course, looking out the window blankly whilst the Night Class students spoke among themselves. One turned to me and my heart literally skipped a beat, I noticed his crimson eyes and felt my heart drop into my stomach with the faintest of plops. The man stepped closer and I stood abruptly, with my hand in my black leather jacket. The man was much taller than me, and he stepped forward once more, I stumbled backwards. My elbow touched something and I turned around, taking out a gun and pressing it to the chest of a vampire, this one had blonde hair, and seemed somewhat handsome. They were all unusually so of course. I felt the warm breath seconds before the gun was taken from me and my hands were behind my back.  
"Hey, let go!" A numb pain was shooting up my arms gently, kind of like tugging at my shoulders. I knew that any tighter would cause real pain.  
"You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?" The silky soft voice made it's way straight through me, and a shiver crawled up my spine. I whipped my head back and hit the vampire with brown hair in the chest. He didn't react save a little grunt. The one with the blonde hair grinned, showing fangs, and my eyes widened. The one with the brown hair let go of my arms and swung me around to face him.  
"Why?" I waited, expecting him to finish what he was asking, though he didn't. So I spoke, with his arms wrapped tightly around me still.  
"Why, what?"  
"Never answer a question, with another question." The vampire with the blonde hair said, and the one with his arms around me spoke.  
"Aidou, please." Aidou, the one with the blonde hair was called, Aidou.  
"Yes, Kaname." Aidou said, so the one with the brown hair is Kaname, it seemed people respected Kaname. It was cold inside, though not as cold as outside, in the snow. Not like these monsters would care much for the weather. Not a good topic of discussion. Now I know. Kaname looks down at me, and I look up at him, his eyes flash crimson, this time bright, and I cry out from surprise. Many chuckle as Kaname pushes me backwards. I stumble, though regain balance and stand up straight, trying to regain whatever dignity I may or may not have left.

Kaname speaks with his smooth voice, his eyes simply staring into my own.  
"It seems we have a problem. Humans do not belong in the nightclass." He speaks the truth, and I know it. Though the truth hurts, or perhaps it isn't the truth... Something hurts. My... My wrist. I look down at the sleeve and my eyes widen, blood drips down my palm. There are several hisses as I fumble at my sleeve, pushing it down to stop the bleeding. I wince, and Kaname looks down then touches my hand, I stop moving completely. He grabs it and pulls it up to him swiftly, yet somehow gently. I close one eye and try pulling back, though his strength is too much. This was such a bad idea... Then a noise, from the other side of the room, picks up everyone's attention. Kaname let's go and I breathe out. I didn't know I was holding my breath until that moment. A figure stood at the doorway, another male, though I wasn't sure if this one was a vampire or not. Pure white hair, and a tattoo on his neck of some symbol I had seen several times, but never found the name for. He stood, just there. Kaname spoke.  
"Zero... What are you doing here?" He didn't speak with anger, nor basic emotion, he was simply so calm; it was eerie at best. Zero spoke with obvious anger however, though the semi-controlled kind. He was holding something back.  
"The girl, she's in the wrong class. Headmaster Cross told me to collect her, he had some questions." He looked directly at me, and something touched the back of my neck. I spun around to see what it was, it was Aidou. Kaname sighed.  
"You heard Zero, girl. Off you go." I turned back around, and kept a hand over the back of my neck, still worried something was there. The cold sensation stayed. I doubted it would go away. I began walking, and Kaname whispered in my ear.  
"He bites more than we do." My stomach lurched forward before me, and I staggered to keep up with it.

"That was quite a dangerous stunt. You do understand that people there could have figured out who you are. Though, it seems I have failed to do so thus far." Headmaster Cross spoke, and I kept my head down for the moment. Zero had been assigned to make sure I didn't step out of place again. I didn't want to be here of course, Cross Academy. Even the name made me sick. Humans, and vampires. The only thing the two are good at is destruction. Put them together and expect simple peace? Stupidity. Was the Headmaster really this naive? I don't know. My gaze had been fixed on the window for some time now, a crow was cawing in the distance, and I was listening. Then it smashed up against the glass. I shouted and fell backwards off the chair.  
Zero caught me. I scrambled to my feet, blushing heavily. I looked away, to the Headmaster.  
"S-Sorry..." Zero simply stepped back to where he was, and the Headmaster continued.  
"Look, I don't even know you're name. You have said two words in front of me." He had a point there as well. I hate it when people were right. I shrug. The two words I said, were 'okay' and 'sorry'. Mostly just nods and shaking my head. Those were my forms of communication.  
"You'll figure it out." I said, and he was surprised. I managed a full sentence afterall.

~End Ch. 1 Pt. 1~

This is where I'm going to leave it for now. If you would like more, just let me know and I'll get to it. Note, in the past I haven't really been very, well active. Send me your review, and if I get enough positive ones, then I shall continue. Thanks for reading 3 SadistGirl2013 


End file.
